


Mistletoe

by twocandles



Series: A Taste of Love [1]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twocandles/pseuds/twocandles
Summary: A Christmas tradition keeps Alfred on his toes.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whydidtheydothis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whydidtheydothis/gifts), [Stardust1980](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardust1980/gifts), [moodyblueangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyblueangel/gifts), [animateglee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=animateglee), [Bardwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardwich/gifts).



> @ the squad: Thank you so much for being fabulous and inspiring!

The palace has been decorated to the nines. Twigs and trees are dressed with bows and baubles everywhere and the number of candles in tandem with them is rather alarming these days. However, the worst of his issues is avoiding _those_ cursed sprigs. They’re everywhere and make navigating the palace quite the exercise, especially when women are near. He doesn’t mind them per se, he just minds the tradition that is attached to them. So he makes his way around them as best as he can, trying not to get caught under one by accident or by scheming.

He assumes people must have noticed, it’s been a few weeks by now. He could be playing along, being the charmer that he usually is, but he doesn’t want to give anyone a wrong hope or idea. He’d rather wait for the right person… alas, that is not possible, not in the palace and especially not in public.

But Drummond is invited for the Christmas celebrations, being the representative for the prime minister, and Alfred can’t wait to see him again. It’s been too long. The Queen has been particularly demanding these last couple of months, and similarly Drummond’s life has been so stressful and time-consuming that they’ve barely been able to catch each other at the palace, let alone make time to meet for dinner… or more. The hours they’ve been able to share have been few and far between since Scotland.

He’s so lost in thought that he doesn’t even notice his predicament until he feels a strong pat on his back. “Lord Alfred, what are you doing here on this fine winter morning?” It’s Ernest, being his own charming self. He points upwards. “Found a damsel yet that would welcome your advances?”

Alfred groans internally. How has he not seen that one before? Are they popping up in new places now? He puts on his best smile. “No, I haven’t yet. The Queen keeps me much too busy for the finer things in life these days.” He’d really rather not have this conversation though so deflecting sounds like his best option. “I really must be going, the accounts need tending to. Please excuse me.” He nods at him and then turns towards his study. Dodged a bullet there, he thinks.

And he realises that doorways are by far the worst offenders, he needs to stop loitering there. He sighs and shakes his head, then forces himself to focus on the work at hand. The constant vigilance is draining but it’s only a couple of days until Christmas, he’s sure he can manage. If he pays that extra bit of attention that’s apparently needed now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time flies by in a hurry and Alfred manages to walk the halls without any more incidents. There have indeed been new sprigs added and he curses whoever at staff has thought this was a bright idea. He’s been very careful to avoid Wilhelmina anywhere near them but it’s been very close far too often and he can’t wait for Christmas season to be over.

Seeing Drummond again is a joy. Alfred’s trying to rein in his happiness but he’s unable to wipe the smile off his face now that he’s around. Whenever he gets a chance he’s at Drummond’s side. He’s also making sure to maneuver them across the halls without either of them finding themselves under one of the sprigs. Bachelors are in high demand at court and he’d rather avoid giving the ladies any opportunities to begin with. But it’s mostly his heart that couldn’t take seeing Drummond share a gesture like this with anyone else.

Even when they’re apart his cheerfulness seems to show, the Duchess of Buccleuch is on his tail. “You’re looking very happy tonight, Lord Alfred, I haven’t seen you this delighted in weeks.”

“Well, it is a joyous occasion, don’t you think?” He’s forcing his eyes away from Drummond to not give her any ideas.

“I think it would be much more enjoyable in a quieter setting and with people not being so openly sharing… those affections. That is a private matter. And back in my day there was a much bigger focus on other traditions than there is at the moment.” She’s clearly not amused.

Before he can answer Ernest sweeps in, who must have eavesdropped on their conversation. “My dear Duchess, would you do me the honour of having a dance with me? We could turn _that_ into a yearly tradition, if you’re so inclined.” Smooth and charming as ever. And one hell of a lifesaver, Alfred thinks.

“Dancing, at my age?”

For a moment Alfred is afraid that she’ll embark on another tirade but Ernest is quick to add: “I insist. And I won’t exhaust you, I promise.” He offers her his hand. She eyes it warily but after a few seconds she’s amenable and soon they’re off to the dancefloor, leaving Alfred behind on his own.

He’s grateful because this gives him the opportunity to step out for a moment. But not before he’s linked eyes with Drummond, who’s currently engaged in conversation with Albert. Alfred moves his head in a specific direction to indicate that he’s heading outside. He knows Drummond will come and find him. Besides, it’s much less suspicious if he leaves alone.

He’s walking to one of their prime meeting spots. Fortunately the balcony is in a quieter part of the palace, and even though the bustling never quite calms down in these quarters it gives him the chance to take a deep breath. He opens the balcony door and steps outside, then lights a cigar. The December air is crisp but not bitingly cold and the combination of fresh breeze and cheroot quiets his mind and nerves. He has been rather tense and strung up these days, never able to relax because of his constant alertness.

He doesn’t even notice Drummond approaching him until he feels his presence next to him.

“Finally alone,” he hears Drummond speak. Alfred turns and smiles at him, eyes taking him in affectionately. He’s gorgeous, dressed in the burgundy suit Alfred loves so much. A couple of snowflakes catch in his hair and Alfred wants nothing more than to slide his fingers through the dark curls.

He’s almost forgetting his manners. “Would you like one?” He lifts the hand that’s holding the cigar.

“Oh, no, thank you, I’m fine.”

“I’ve missed you,” he adds. It must be the privacy of the balcony that let’s him speak his mind. Alfred’s heart skips a beat.

“I’ve missed you, too.” Their eyes meet and for a moment the world disappears and it’s only the two of them in the middle of it.

Then the chill creeps into his bones and he starts shivering. He must have been out here for at least ten minutes now. He finishes the cigar and reluctantly moves to the door. Drummond nods at him, letting him know that it’s fine.

It’s immediately warmer inside but Alfred wouldn’t mind spending some time in Drummond’s arms. He shakes the thought from his head. No need dwelling on things that cannot be at the moment.

Drummond is taking in the Christmas decoration in the balcony corner. “So what was it with you taking me across the room at various intervals?” A small smile plays along his lips.

“So you did notice that.” Alfred shakes his head a little. Is he really that obvious.

“I’ve been trying to escape from a particularly taxing Christmas custom, for both our sakes.”

“This one?” Drummond points at the air right next to them. And there it is, another one, almost indistinguishable from the twigs right above the balcony door.

A mistletoe in all its beauty, lush green and full of white berries, a red bow on top of it.

And he missed that one too. But this time he doesn’t curse staff, he thanks the kind soul who put it there. A mistletoe just for the two of them, as chance would have it.

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Drummond says. “Especially since there is only one person I would want to stand under it with.” He smiles at him again and takes a step sideways, exactly where Alfred has wished him to be all month long.

Alfred follows him, his heart doing somersaults in his chest. He’d be a fool to let this opportunity pass. But they are still in public so he casts a glance at the hallway and every shadow that might be lurking there. They can hear the music and chatter from a distance but the corridor is all empty.

He looks back at Drummond and his cheeks are burning now, he suddenly feels much warmer than just a minute ago. “Having you here like this is the only thing I’ve wished for this Christmas.” His voice is quiet, almost reverent.

His eyes drift to Drummond’s lips for a moment before he catches himself and forces his eyes back up to meet his. The electricity between them is palpable in the air, they’re so close that a tiny spark would set them completely aflame. He swallows hard. The hallway is still empty. It’s now or never.

He gathers all the courage he can find and closes the distance, pressing their mouths together gently. Soft lips meet soft lips and it is heaven. They stay like this for a long moment, drinking each other in. It feels like an eternity.

The sound of loud laughter makes them jolt apart in an instant, shock flooding Alfred’s veins. His heart is racing and he takes a step back to keep up appearances. The laughter dies down and they are still alone.

“Merry Christmas, Alfred.” Drummond’s voice is low and warm and calms him immediately.

“Merry Christmas, Drummond.” Their eyes lock again, the spark rekindling.

The taste of him is still lingering on Alfred’s lips and his cheeks carry a red tinge that Alfred craves to touch. He wants, he needs… more. The yearning is overwhelming.

“Come to my room later.” His voice is a mere whisper.

It takes Drummond a moment to respond, probably considering the possibility of being caught. Then he nods and smiles at him and Alfred starts breathing again.

“I suppose we should be heading back.” They’ve been here for quite a while and he doesn’t want people to ask questions or raise eyebrows. At least not more than usual. The rumour mill at court is quite unforgiving.

Drummond agrees. “I do wonder what’s for dessert.”

Alfred smiles at that. “Let’s find out.”

When Drummond leads the way and can’t see his smile turns mischievous. He has his very own ideas about _dessert_.


End file.
